G-spot vibrator
es)]] G-spot vibrator is a sex toy which varies depending if it is being used by a male or female. The female type is of a phallus-like shape designed especially for stimulating female g-spot - a place inside the vagina that is considered to be the most sensitive one. The intense stimulation is effected due to the special form of the head that is a little curved for this purpose. The male g-spot vibrator is a specially curved device (like a skier about to take off) with a round head which is inserted into the anal canal of the male, and stimulates the prostate gland - also known as the male g-spot - this way, normally producing a host of different, and quite intense sexual sensations. It also stimulates the perineum. The device is hands free, and is controlled with the sphincter muscles. It is also known as a 'Nexus massage'. Prostate massage is also used for health purposes, as recommended by a health professional. Female G-spot Vibrators The g-spot vibrator first appeared as a response to complaints that normal penis stimulation was not enough for a woman to reach vaginal orgasm. The curved structure of the g-spot vibrator made it possible to stimulate the spot without any extra effort. Almost all female g-spot vibrators feature the phallus shape and have a specially curved ends for reaching the most hidden area of the vagina. But there can be also a group of special or exotic g-spot vibrators intended for this special zone stimulation featuring more exotic unusual shape. The head of a g-spot vibrator is mostly a little bit larger than the head of the actual penis and in average measures from 1 to 1.5 inch wide and 5-7 inches long. Male G-spot Vibrators The male g-spot is actually the prostate gland. It has been found to produce some very intense sexual experiences for men, and has been used in tantric sex for centuries. Oriental culture has consistently used this practice during massage during the ages. Male g-spot massage is becoming very popular, not only for its health benefits to the prostate gland, but also for the often intense sexual pleasure. Male g-spot vibrators are specially shaped to fit snugly into the rectum, vibrating the anal canal, perineum, and prostate gland to 'milk' the prostate, removing most or all the fluid inside this important gland. The male g-spot vibrators normally come without the vibrating function, but this is an added extra in some models for extra sexual pleasure. The Nexus Vibro is one such device used for stimulating the male g-spot, or, prostate massage. Application and Effect Female g-spot vibrator touches the g-spot by its curved end delivering the vibrating sensations to that area. The level of penetration varies greatly from one woman to another, since the physiology is not the same in different individuals. The effect of any g-spot stimulation is also enhanced by stimulation of other erogenous zones at the same moment: Clitoris, labia, anus, etc. The structure of some g-spot vibrators includes clitoris or anus stimulators. Classification * Male g-spot vibrator. This is a device which incorporates a modern prostate massaging sex toy with a user-controlled motor inside. * Traditional g-spot vibrator. This is a traditional type of sensual vibrator featuring a curved tip for g-spot stimulation. The shaft is smooth and straight, while the head can be designed a little bit larger that the width of the shaft. * Rabbit g-spot vibrator. This is a typical Rabbit vibrator, but with a curved end. Rabbit vibrator includes a clitoris teaser in the shape of bunny ears attached and rotating beads inserted in the shaft. Rabbit g-spot vibrators provide the double stimulation: advanced g-spot and clitoris massaging. * Ribbed or waved g-spot vibrator. This type contains a variety of shaft shapes and textures: ribs, spikes, bumps, nubs, beads, etc. that take part in the advanced stimulation of the vaginal walls after penetration. There are some bent shafts with a curved tip, but having smooth texture. * G-spot vibrator with a clitoral and/or anal teaser. This type is close to the Rabbit vibrator, but in most cases it contains both stimulators on the both sides of the shaft that are intended for triple action. * G-spot vibrator with interchangeable heads. Some manufacturers offer to change the sleeves for more diversified sensations. In this case g-spot vibrators include a number of interchangeable heads with different textures that are at the users' disposal. * Exotic g-spot vibrators. There can be g-spot vibrators that differ from the other types by their special form. This is not a phallus shape, but something far from it. For example, half-ring, hand with fingers, etc. They usually contain a curved tip for easier reaching the hidden areas. Materials G-spot vibrators as any other vibrators are usually manufactured from the soft pliable materials that provide the pleasant touch: silicone, jelly, rubber and their combinations. References * How to use and store a female G-spot vibrator? Category:Sex toys